Complice
by missjoker76
Summary: Mathieu se retrouve une nouvelle fois a l asile,il sais que cette fois il devra s échapper par ces propres moyen mais tout est plus facile avec un complice qui a de l expérience ou encore mieux une complice
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre : 1**

 **Rattraper par c'est démon**

* * *

\- Putain il faut vraiment que je fasse tout dans cette baraque!c'était Mathieu sommet de « salut les geek » qui vient de crier cette phrase ( pleine de poésie) . Avant de claquer la porte de l'appartement

\- Il ne serait pas un peu sur les nerfs en se moment ? Remarqua Maître panda .

\- Oui , il en a pas assez pris gros , répond le hippie

\- Le gamin a raison , il est en manque de cul ! Qu'elle brillante remarque du patron

\- Je croyais que c'était parce que Mathieu n'était pas content le matin , le geek n'a pas vraiment tord sur ce coup la .

\- Oui bas , c'est pas de notre faute s'il a la tête dans le cul le matin , Mathieu n'a cas prendre son café ! Remarque pas très classe du bof .

Toute les personnalités se regarde en écarquillant les yeux , venant de comprendre pourquoi Mathieu était aussi furax

\- ... ...

\- ... ...

\- ... ...

\- ... ...

\- Les gars on n'a merder sur ce coup la , dit le bof

* * *

Mathieu était en train de marcher d'un pas pressé dans le 10 eme Arrondissement de Paris ,

« ok , je leurs ai dit d'éviter de sortir en se moment , ok c'est moi qui fait la plus part des taches ménagère . Ok c'est mecs sont irresponsable , BORDEL C'EST PAS COMPLIQUER DE SORTIR FAIRE LES COURSES ! »

Hier , le Schizophrène avait demander a ces personnalités d'aller faire les courses pendant que Mathieu travaillé sur le prochain épisode d'slg . Ces colocataires se sont toute trouvés des excuses pour ne pas le faire , le patron devais aller a son bordel , le geek n'avait pas fini sa partie sur ( Mario car 3 ) , le hippie était trop défoncé , Maître panda devais finir une chanson pour sa rubrique et le bof avait décrété « c est a une gonzesse de faire ça pas a moi » en résumer une belle flemmingite aigu collectif .Ce matin Mathieu c 'est lever ,il n ' avait rien a manger dans le frigo, il n ' a pas de quoi faire un café, alors oui il était de mauvaise humeur et il y avait de quoi l être .

Pendant se temps un homme en noire se rapprocha dangereusement de Mathieu , quand celui-ci était juste derrière lui il le frappa a la nuque .Le rattrapa par le bras avant qu il tombe au sol .L homme porte Mathieu sur son épaule et sort son téléphone .

\- allô

\- allô docteur Frédérique, j ai intercepter la cible ,elle sera la d ici deux heures

\- bien mon cher,je vous paierez a ce moment la

docteur Frédérique raccrocha le téléphone .L homme en noire ouvra la porte coulissante d un vanne de couleur noire ,il mi Mathieu dedans ,il pris le volant et démarra .

 **DIRECTION L' ASILE !**


	2. Chapter 2 réveil en enfer

**chapitre 2** **: réveil en enfer**

Mathieu ouvre les yeux avec peine,il voit flou

\- Enfin réveiller Mr Sommet ?

Mathieu ouvre enfin les yeux,la terreur le surgit,cette voix il la reconnu entre toute,oui c était bien docteur Frédérique devant voulu bouger les bras,mais il n a pas pu car il porte une camisole de force

\- s'il vous plaît,évitez de vous agiter sinon je serai dans l'obligation de vous administrez un calment

\- vous ne pouvez pas me laisser tranquille !

\- une fois que vous aurez guéri monsieur

\- puisque je vous dit que je vais très bien,de toute manière cela va faire comme la dernière fois quelqu'un va me sortir d ici

\- et qui Mr sommet, vos différente personnalités ou lui,il lui montre la photo d Alex baignant dans une marre de sang

\- co-comment, c-ce n'est pas po-possible !

\- Allez Mr sommet ,je suis la pour votre bien,nous sommes parti sur de mauvaise base , si vous vous montrez coopératif vous pourrez voir les autres patients de cette établissement.C'est un bon marcher ?

\- Qu'est ce que je m'en fiche de votre marcher,laisser moi partir bordel , Mathieu commence a se débattre

\- messieurs occupez vous de lui

a ces mots, les deux grands gaillards derrière le médecin ,immobilise Mathieu et lui plante une seringue dans la cuisse ,en quelque minute Mathieu voie ces geste ralenti , ces paupière ce fermer et se retrouve prisonnier d'un sommeil de force .

* * *

\- Mathieu ! a c'est vous , le geek crie cette phrase devant le prof et la fille qui viens de rentrer

\- on se sent vachement désirer ,la fille dit sa avec ironie

\- vous n' avez toujours pas trouver Mathieu ? Cette fois c est le panda qui a parler

\- heu... je vous parle ! La fille commence a s énerver

\- rien depuis hier mon ami l 'ursidé , ont a appeler Antoine Daniel et kriss , ont a même fais la tourner des bar cafés de paris rien de rien , dit prof avec lassitude

\- eh gros,il ne sais pas fais kidnapper quand même ?

\- Tu ma l'air bien clin gamin , celle-ci est du patron

\- les coccinelles sont des coléoptères !

\- ET je suis toujours la moi , la fille agite les bras

\- Mathieu il faut que tu revienne c'est déjà le bordel bouuuuuu, le geek pleure

\- MAIS hé , la fille viens de se prendre le bof qui c 'est écrouler sur elle

\- ça va mec ? Le panda était inquiet pour le bof ,il transpirer a grosse goutte il était tout pale et semble avoir du mal a respirer

\- non , je voie tout trouble , oui le bof va mal

\- prof qu'a t-il? et dégager le de moi (oui , la fille était toujours sous lui )

\- humm sa pourrez peut être expliquer ou est Mathieu je crois dit -il tout en auscultant le bof

\- qu'est ce que tu veux dire par la?demande maître panda

\- voyez vous le bof est le plus jeune d 'entre nous ,donc celui qui est le plus lier a Mathieu et a son état physique,les symptômes démontrent qu' il est comme si il avait pris des médicaments contenant des anxiolytiques...

\- ABRÈGE!crient a l'unissons toute les autres personnalités

\- Mathieu est de nouveau a l asile et il est déjà en train de prendre un traitement contre la schizophrénie .

 _ **à suivre...**_


	3. Chapter 3 jeune fille et courants d'air

Je tiens a m'excuser pour le retard du chapitre mais il sera de qualité.

 **chapitre : jeune fille et courant d'air**

* * *

Toute les personnalités de Matheu est dans le labo du prof , réunis autour du lit du beauf , celui-ci ne va pas mieux , il est allonger et porte un masque a oxygène , Mathieu n'est plus la depuis 2 jours et tous savent que le temps est compter pour eux

\- Et si on appelle Alexis ? c'est lui qui l'a libérer la dernière fois

\- Tu crois que l' ont a pas essayer gamin ,il est injoignable !

\- Et Prof ! vu qu ont sais ce qu'il a , ont peux essayer de faire le contraire du traitement anti Schizophrène ? dit la Fille

\- Ma chère , il n existe pas de traitement qui rend schizophrène

\- Les gars...essaie le Geek

\- Il faut peut être voir ou il était la dernière fois , dit la Fille

\- Ont a déjà vérifier le Prof et Moi , c est devenu un entrepôt désinfecter dit Maître Panda

\- Heu les gars…..toujours le Geek

\- QUOI ? Répondent t-ils tous a l'unissons

\- Le Beauf est en train de devenir transparent

* * *

Mathieu ouvre les yeux , sa vision est trouble et sa tangue , il se frotte les yeux pour voir mieux , il clic résonne dans sa tête , il peux se bouger a nouveau,il se lève de son lit , il n' a plus la camisole de force il se place devant la porte ,perplexe « sa serai trop beau si elle est ouverte » il pose sa main sur la poignet sûrement par espoir et celle-ci clenche , Mathieu surprit fini par fermer les yeux et les ouvrent a nouveau , il doit saisir cette occasion il pourrait peut être s'échapper d'ici . il fini enfin par ouvrir la porte , sort sa tête et regarde de gauche a droite pour voir si i personne . Il sort tout son corps de sa cellule cette penser le fait grimacer , le mot cellule , «cellule, ils m 'ont enfermer dedans comme un fou qui faut éloigner de la société» il détail le couloir ou il est ,ce couloir est d'un blanc digne d'un hôpital et l'odeur des désinfectants le pris au nez , il se secoue la tête «ce n ' est pas le moment de s 'attarder sur ce genre de détail!» Il entame une marche presser et ne cesse de regarder frénétiquement derrière lui pour être sur que personne le suit , sauf ,qu'il ne voit pas que quelqu'un est devant lui , sa lui aurai éviter de le percuter

\- aie heu! Mais qu...Mathieu est comme bloquer , la personne qui c'est pris en pleine poire n'est autre qu'une ravissante jeune fille , il ne pu s'empêcher de la détailler.

Des jambes fuselées , elle a une poitrine d'une taille non négligeable sans pour autant être vulgaire , un visage délicat , un nez fin , des sourcils bien dessiner , des long cils pour ce terminer sur des yeux vert émeraude , les deux seule chose qui peux entacher sa beauté , c'est ses long cheveux noir qui lui caresser les reins , il était mal peigner et cette robe blanche trop large pour elle lui donner un teint blafard et qui ne montre pas toute ses formes( dieu sais qu 'il veux les voir!)

Mathieu reprend conscience quand celle-ci se frotte la tête

\- ouf ,elle est forte celle la,elle relève la tête et regarde Mathieu comme si elle se rend compte qu ' il est la

Tiens un nouveau ?

\- Heu… « même sa voix est mélodieuse !»

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? elle agite sa main devant ses yeux

\- je….« mais arrête d' être comme sa Mathieu,même le geek fait mieux la »

\- Mr Sommet que faites vous au sol? Mathieu tourne la tête ,docteur Frédéric est la , pour le coup il a repris ces esprit et a même oublier la présence de la demoiselle ,il a bien envie de lui répondre « du camping pourquoi ?, ça ne se voit pas ? »il déteste voir cette face de fausse inquiétude .

\- Et vous Mademoiselle Wigan ce n 'est pas l'heure de voir votre psy ?il lui tend la main pour l'aider a ce relever

\- Nous avons conclu que lui et moi,que ce n est pas la peine pour aujourd'hui , elle se relève sans l'aide de sa main et lui lance un regard noire , Docteur Frédéric semble être habituer et il porte son attention sur Mathieu

\- Je suis étonner de voir que vous êtes déjà réveiller ?

\- Pourquoi ?il devait dormir encore combien de temps ? dit elle d'une voix ironique

\- Vous aurez du rester dans votre ce...votre chambre , j'aurai pu vous expliquez les règle de notre communauté et vous donnez une tenue plus adapter .

\- Une tenue plus adapter ?

\- Cette a dire que la vous allez avoir de léger courant d' air...

\- ... ...?

\- Vous portez une blouse d'hôpital Mr Sommet

\- Et c'est quoi le problème ? la jeune fille voit que Mathieu n'a pas compris , elle lui fait un signe de regarder son dos , il pose sa main sur son dos et se rend compte qu'il y a bien un courant d'air , écarquille les yeux ,se relève et se plaque contre le mur

\- tu n'aurai pas pu me dire plus tôt que j'ai le cul à l'air enfoiré de merdeux !

Nos deux témoins de la scène ne purent retenir leur surprise ,face a ce changement de comportement si soudain , pour tout vous dire , même Mathieu n'a pas rester de marbre car ce n est pas lui qui a dit sa , mais le Beauf qui a pris sa place pendant deux seconde « non c'est pas vrai on est déjà à ce stade ?!»

\- Je suis désoler Mr Sommet , mais je voulais vous dire sa en douceur

\- Bon , je vais rejoindre la salle commune messieurs , dit la demoiselle Winga , Mathieu ne pu s empêcher de la regarder partir , il semble qu' ils n étaient pas le seul a avoir une dent contre docteur Frédérick et puis pourquoi était-elle la ? serait-elle malade ?

\- Mr Sommet , Mr Sommet !? , Mathieu fini par reporter son attention sur le docteur

\- Comme je vous le dit , venez avec moi dans votre chambre nous devons parler.

Mathieu hoche de la tête pour dire oui,i rien d autre a faire de toute manière vu que les patients semble pouvoir se déplacer a leur guise tout en n ayant aucun moyen de pouvoir sortir dehors , il va devoir trouver un plan pour en sortir et puis il ne compte pas sortir dans la rue les fesses a l'air , autant avoir l'air coopératif

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

Encore désoler pour le retard du chapitre mais celui-ci est plus long,j essaierai d'en mettre un plus tôt , n'hésiter pas a mettre un commentaire

ps : elle vous plaît cette Winga ?


End file.
